Darkness and Light
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: Two new girls arrive at the Temple, L.K. and Ami.They're Monks from a destroyed temple, and are here to help our original Monks enter the 'Animorphic' stage. Rai and L.K. centered.RaixOC, Rated Teen for language. COMPLETED
1. Arrival

Glitch: Yes! First Fanfic, after the three-day wait! Anyways, I own: L.K., Ami, thier Wudai weapons, Oni and Humo, and the idea of Owl Nightvision goggles, and Fan of Wind. Just the IDEA. Okay?  
I don't own Xiaolin Showdown(unfortuneatley). So...let's start.  
-  
"L.K..." 

"Mmph." she rolled over, away from the stick poking her stomach.

"L.K.!" Ami kept poking her with a stick.

She turned back over, and grabbed the stick, and threw it. She heard a far-off "OW! Where the heck did that come from?!" She stood up, stretching, her black with a white skunk stripe hair waving alittle. "Next time, dipstick, do NOT poke me with a stick."

"Buuttt," the blonde twin pointed out, "You sai if you slept too long, poke you with a stick."

"Figure of speech." she said drowsily. "C'mon." she picked up a back pack, and a guitar case, both going on her back. She headed for the temple in front of them.

Ami picked up her back pack, and followed.

They both entered, seeing a Brasilian fighting a bald kid. On a different side, a Japanese girl was watching, but secretly listening to an Ipod, a Cowboy next to her.

Master Fung was also there, then saw the two girls. "Ah, they're here." he walked over.

"Who?" Kimiko asked, getting up, and turning off her Ipod.

Everyone else had a 'Yeah, who're they?' look.

L.K. basically looked around, with a bored face on her look. "Yep, embracing the idea of being at a temple again...whoopee." she said sarcastically, oblivious to the staring eyes.

Ami smiled at the people close to crowding. "Hi!" she said.

"Young Dragons, I would like you all to meet L.K. and Ami, Dragons, one of Darkness," his hand went in L.K.'s direction, "and Ami, of Light." his hand went to Ami. He turned to the girls. "I'd like you to meet," he then moved his hand to the named person,"Kimiko, Dragon of Fire,"

"Hey,"

"Clay, Dragon of Earth,"

"Howdy."

"Omi, Dragon of Water."

"Hi, as you Americans say."

"And, Raimundo, Dragon of Wind, also the new Leader."

"Yo." he looked at L.K. for alittle bit, then shook his head. Did he like her?

_Great, a Brasilian slang-talker for a Leader. I really won't want to be stuck with him._ L.K. rolled her eyes, thinking.

_Aw! L.K., you have to be atleast alittle nice to him! He doesn't even know what he's going to go through. _Ami thought back.

L.K. just did a small glare at her twin.

"Raimundo, show them to their rooms."

"Yeh, whatever." Rai rubbed his head, where the stick hit him.

L.K. stifled a laugh.

Ami then glared at her sister.

L.K. made herself oblivious. "So...where you from? Rio, Brasilia...?"

"Rio." Raimundo didn't expect L.K. to actually talk to him about anything. He stopped walking. "Um...I think these are your rooms." he pointed to two little 'stalls' side by side.

"Great." L.K. then opened a small pouch on her belt, a black flame with a red 'eye', pupilless in the middle.

"What the heck is that?!" Rai had a little bit of fear in his voice.

"My Wudai weapon, Oni."

The flame floated around.

"You guys were actual Monks?"

"Are." _Man, this guy doesn't listen to his Master. _"I'm heading in." L.K. went into the room, then instantly fell to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the next chapters! And...I hope this is a good story, too.

-Glitch


	2. Info on Level: Animorphic

Ami left her sleeping sister, making a gesture for Raimundo to follow out.

"Man, she knows how to sleep."

"She's been working hard. Oh! And don't get mad if she gives you a nickname, it means she likes you."

"What do mean 'nickname'?"

Ami didn't answer, just kept walking.

"Okay..." he felt uncomfortable. "What with that 'Oni', anyways?"

"What? He's just a tranforming Wudai weapon, like Humo."

"Who's Humo?"

She smiled, and opened a small pocket, and it was a white version of Oni, with a blue eye. "Humo."

"Okay, there's no more of those, right?" he really didn't like the idea of floating, transforming flames.

"Don't worry, touching him, or Oni, won't make your hand go on fire."

Raimundo looked like he was relieved.

_Wow, L.K.'s right, he IS alittle wimpy for a Shoku Leader._ She headed out, to then see Master Fung telling the other three about something...including the word 'Animorphic'. She ran over. "What's up?"

"Ah, Ami...we're starting to talk about the next level..." he looked around. "Where's L.K.?"

_L.K., wake up! _she thought. "Uh, coming?"

"But, she fell asleep-"

"Yo!" L.K. was at the doorway. _I'm here, what do you WANT?!_ her thought growled at Ami.

"L.K., would you tell the young warriors about the Animorphic level?"

_Oh, crap._ "Oh...that..." she made her self stay cool. "Ye-ah. The Animorphic level _clearly_ states itself, being when elemental Dragons can access an animal form, but just one. Besides, I wouldn't trust any of you with more than one anyways."

The Monks got alittle pissed over that.

"Annddd, the Shoku Leader has to actually transform against his will, sloowwwwlll-y." Ami piped in.

"WHAT?!"

everyone turned to Raimundo.

"You're kidding. KIDDING, right?"

"Do we look like we're kidding?" L.K. growled.

"Yes...Raimundo, being a Shoku Leader, you must face more challenges, harder challenges, than your fellow Monks." Master Fung stated.

Kimiko looked at L.K. "Can't you do anything about it?" she seemed concerned about her friend.

"Yeh, L.K. can help him!" Ami said over the commotion.

L.K. gave a 'Don't make me hurt you' glare.

"Yes...he is the Wind element, he will probably aquire wings...and I'm sure you, L.K., can help him in that area?"

L.K. sighed. "Yes, FINE. I'll do it."_ If he gets KFC buffalo wings on his body, you owe me 10 bucks._

_'Kay_ Ami thought back.

"How long will this take?" Rai looked like he was going to faint.

"Hmmm...how long do you think, L.K.?" Master Fung turned to her.

"Probably...starting tonight, and 3 days." she said, tying her skunk-colored hair.

Master fung nodded. "Then L.K. will be watching Raimundo from now on, until he becomes human again. And, the rest of you will get back to training. Ami, I want you to make sure...they don't slack off."

The Monks went off, mumbling, sometimes looking at their Leader from time-to-time.

Ami made a optimistic salute to L.K., then went with the others.

Master Fung bowed to the reamaining two, and said, "Good luck," then went over to Dojo.

"Alright, let's make this atleast alittle interesting." she stretched, going to the rooms.

Raimundo followed her inside. He looked shaken.

"Look...Rai," she said sympathetically,"I know how you feel."

"Yeah right." He sat in his room.

"Actually, dipstick, I was a Shoku Leader once."

"Must've been really good to lose your temple." he said sarcastically.

"Hey, there's more than one frickin' leader. Don't blame me." she growled to the room.

She heard no answer, though, some groaning. "Rai? Raimundo?" she then had a 'Person alive or not' check. "Dipstick?"

"Ooh..ugh..."

She went into his room, seeing him bent over, little raw chicken wings on his back, and his hands more scally, finger nails black. _Hey, Ami..._

_Yes?_

_Better have 10 bucks._


	3. PreMoment of truth Or something

Glitch: Yay for Reviews! This is my first Fanfic, so any review is nice

Anyways, yes, I purposely hit Rai with a stick. I actually enjoy torturing the guy. Not 'Kill' torture, but...yeh. So, don't get mad at me about it. I'm working on another story- a branch-off, and it'll test L.K. and Rai together.

Even though you're probably bored by now, I just want you to know that L.K. and Ami are basically my 'sides'. Yes, it's weird, but then I can try the lines like 'Hmmm...L.K. would say to this..." and etc. But, I want to bring to you my story you enjoy. (Oh, and Rai's gonna be a Gryphon. Fitting, no? lol XD)

P.S. Some reviews on L.K. and Ami would be nice! I mean, I don't know if you people really enjoy our sassy girl that likes guitar, or our blonde who listens to 'The Candyman' too much! XDDD (Ami does, really -.- )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.K. stood there, seemingly unfazed. But really... _Oh, God, hurry!_

_Should I tell the others?_

_You nuts?! NO! Don't get anyone involved! Say you're...going to the bathroom! Or you forgot something!_

_Alright, I'm coming. _...A pause. She came in through the door. "What? What? Is it baaaad?" she empathized the 'bad'.

"Nah, but...I think he's out of it. And he looks like he got raw chicken wings on his back. It's _wrong_." She started to smile, being actually calm in certain bad situations.

"Ugh...back...pain...fingers...asleep..."

"Nice to know, R."

"R? What kind of nickname is that to a guy?"

"Okay, can we please get back on the subject?! Oni, search his body, wake him up, do what ya have to, to make him actually alive." she crossed her arms. "And make sure you don't damage him."

The Fire went through Rai's ear, and Raimundo's body soon became as black as Oni. The black soon seeped back, and Oni came back out. It looked...happy.

"I really don't want to see that again." L.K. mumbled.

Ami watched the guy on the floor.

Raimundo's eyes snapped open, his body out of the pain. He took one look at an out-stretched hand...now more of a claw, with strange chicken-feet flesh, and the skin above it gray feathers. His hair had a gray diamond in the middle, signaling the transformation.And of course...the little 'raw KFC chicken wings' on his back, with some small gray feathers. "Oh...my head..." He was alittle oblivious at the moment.

L.K. glared at Oni. "I meant migraines, too." she whispered. she looked at his back, now facing her. Did those wings_ move_? She thought she was gona puke, but held it back. "Don't look in a mirror, either." she had the idea he wouldn't listen.

He trudged over to a mirror. And...looked in it, eyes widening. "OH MY GOD!!!"

"Told you." she went over, and clamped his mouth shut. "Retard." she let him go. "But a cute retard." she slipped out.

Ami looked at Rai. "You heard nothing." she smiled, and left the room. "I know when I'm a third wheel."

L.K. shook her head. "C'mon, better get our butts out there." she then grabbed his wrist, and dragged him out of the room.

He followed, figuring that it was stupid to resist. "And you're fine with me turning into something because?"

"I'm darkness." she stated plainly. "It is time for the moment of truth."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made the chapter shorter, and...with another note, cuz...I'm watching Cartoon Network, and...it's showing Xiaolin Showdown! Episode...39, 'Judging Omi', part 1. Yes, I thought of L.K. when Omi dissed Rai(for the...30,00th time), I thought 'L.K. would kick his ass to the moon and back, then to the sun!' yep. She's not afraid to kick 'Cheesehead''s as she calls him, ass.


	4. Welcome to Full Transformation,Rai!

She dragged him out, but made sure to evade any other Monk. "Okay, soon enough, we'll start flight training." she whispered.

"What do you mean _flight training_?!"

"Oh, yeah, like you _don't_ know about the little KFC misfits sticking out of your shirt." she sighed. "All I'm saying is, soon enough, you'll have full wings, a beak..." she stopped for a scream, but heard nothing, "and you'll be like a dog, unable to walk upright, and so, I'll have to sit on your back, blah blah blah. It's complicated." she noticed it was getting cloudy. _Good. I can't concentrate well on sunny days. I'll need as much darkness before sun-down as possible._ She smiled at nothing. She also let go of Rai's wrist. "Okay. The next Wu is probably...Grand Canyon. Yep." she agreed with herself. It was something she didn't do too often. The clouds made her relax and calm, so she was more able to be like...Ami. Alittle. "Alright, I'm gonna skip out on your next transformation." she looked at him. And...her eyes widened.

He had a beak, feathers, basically just like her last descreption, just...crouched.

"Soo...that's why you didn't answer me before. Great, this'll be sped up." she whistled for Oni.

The black flame came to her.

_Hey, L.K.!_

L.K. somewhat jumped. _Ami? What's up?_

_New Wu. Dojo told me to tell you that it's in the Grand Canyon._

_Knew it._

_So...?_

_So...what?_

_So...are you going by Rai?_

_No, duh. All right, I...we're on it. Don't wait up. I think he's gonna freak soon._

_Right...going._

L.K. then heard only her own thoughts. "Now for Birdboy." she knew Rai wasn't totally there. She saw his eyes were closed. "Great, Birboy's out." she kicked him. "Wake up, now's not time for recooperating!"

"Huh? I'm up! I'm up! Oww...did you have to kick me?"

"Some things are better not known, Birboy."

"Stop calling me that!" he trudged to his four feet. "I don't even want to know why I'm standing like this."

_Thank God there's no mirror. _"Okay, c'mon." she got on his back. It took awhile, because he kept moving around.

"Why are you on my back?"

"Because you have enough power and back-space for a person. And, we're gonna give you-"

"Flight-training. Whoopee." he groaned.

"Wow, great leader, and sarcasm. Lighten up. I'm supposed to be the one who's gloomy."

"Yeah, yeah. I just have a big headache."

"No excuse. C'mon." She kicked his sides as if he were a horse. "Okay, just walk."

He walked.

"Okay, atleast you can still do that. Alright...try running, flapping your wings, and jump, try to be light as a feather."

He attempted, though, he hesitated. When he jumped, he barely flew, then got the hang of it.

"Okay. Predator birds, like you, can glide on the thermals. The tiles help this out." she held on tight. "Oni, we going the right way?"

It came up, making weird whispers.

"Thank--you." she said. "Oh, and am I riding a worried guy? You took awhile to get flying."

"Do you have to interrogate me?"

"Don't make me answer that. Okay, I'll speed us up." she then nodded at Oni, and then had it go into Rai.

He fell unconcious.

"Okay, let's do this." she said, transforming into a black, winged dragon. Actually, black, green eyes, and purple stomach, and hair. She grabbed the unconcious Rai, and she flew fast. _I just hope we can get rid of this soon...I can't help the others if I'm stuck with a hot-boy...I just hope no one gets suspicious, or I'll have some butt-kicking to do...and I hope Chase won't be involve...I really don't want to go up against the Boxed-Nose Croc, espiecially if I want to test Rai...I'll just see what I can do._

**Later on...**

Rai opened his eyes, and looked around. He was on some sort of crevace, near a cliff. It looked...different. "Where...am I?"

"Oh, you're up."

He looked the other direction. L.K. was sitting there. "How'd we..."

"Questions later, we gotta get going. We'll get there sooner than the others, but I don't know about your enemy."

_Oh, she doesn't know Jack. Right... _"He's...as slow as the others."

"Good. C'mon, let's go."

"What?! I didn't even get to...stretch."

"Too bad. You want this...curse off, or what?"

He said nothing.

"Good, let's go. Sooner you win that Showdown the better." she got on him.

"Fine." he used her earlier advice, and started to fly.

"I'll help out. We're in the canyon, and you don't know what will turn up. And you falling asleep earlier was good. Let's kick butt." She said, tying her hair back. "I can't wait for this."


	5. Xiaolin Showdown

Glitch: 5th chapter. Already. I'm lucky I had this in my head before this site came to me. Again, I hope people are reading and enjoying this, and I'm trying my best to keep everything spelt right. And, I've been on hiatus. Whoopee.(sarcasm)

L.K.: Our sponsor: Glitch's Brain! Without it, we wouldn't have Rai torture, or even a story.(I'm getting paid for this, though I hate this-.-) -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.K. was truely bored. She would seem to get bored easily, but she always could think about things with Ami, but right now, nothing. _God, I'm on the back of a Brazilian Gryphon, and I'm bored out of my mind. Wow. I need to think of something to do...wait... _she saw ahead a plateu with two ways, right and left. She noticed to the right it looked suspicious. "Go left."

"Why?" He looked at the right.

"Booby-trapped."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm darkness. It's not hard to figure this out. Who would booby-trap us?"

"Jack Spicer..." he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Jack spicer, a retard evil genius."

"Alright, I'll get to have some fun." she said, "We're still going left, land, and have a sneak attack."

"Uh..." he looked up at the plateu. "Do I look like I can fly up?"

"You won't have to." she smirked. "Do you go any faster?!"

He went faster.

They came to the plateu, under it, anyways. "Okay...Fan of Wind!" she had pulled out a seemingly normal japanese fan. It grew in size, and L.K. beat it against the sky under them, and they went up. "Okay! Land!"

He tried his best, but it wasn't too great.

"Okay, wait here." she said, going towards the right edge. Looking down, she saw Jackbots. "A bombardment, eh? Let's teach this 'Jack Spicer' a lesson in booby-traps." she jumped down, Oni as her sword. "Hyah!" she slashed him out, a surge of darkness destroying the Jackbots. "That was easy." she sighed, looking at a robot's head. "Damn, these things suck. Popsicle sticks and glue would've made something better." she kicked it. "Something tells me this dude is gay."

Rai laughed. "He isn't gay, but he'd better off that then straight."

"Okay...ah!" She found the Shen Gong Wu. "Brush of Life. The one thing that makes art fun." she said sarcastically.

"Do you have a comment on everything?"

"If I did, I'd beable to say something about your face." she said. "If I'm lucky, I won't have to put up with this crap for too much longer." She sighed, looking at Rai, then turned back, and started throwing and catching the Wu. She was waiting for something, the one thing that could have Rai human.

"Hey, who brought the giant bird?"

Rai groaned. "Jack Spicer, why now?!"

L.K. saw the redhead, and was alittle disgusted. "No hair is that red...and only dickwads wear eyeliner."

"'Dickwad'?! Man, that...hurts."

"Good. Ya know, I'll give you one chance to get the Wu before I kick your sorry ass. I'll drop it, and if you get it, you have a better chance of not getting a black eye. If not..."

"Yeah, I get it." He thought this girl was stupid.

She dropped the brush.

He quickly went after it, and touched it, but then it glowed. "Hey! I've been cheated!"

L.K. had her hand on it, too, and so did Rai(L.K. encouragement). "Challenge you to a 'Showdown, dickwad. Me an' Rai against you."

"That's still not fair!"

"We won't use Wu."

"...Fine, I accept. My...Monkey Staff?" he seemed upset about that.

_Easy win. I rule. _"Alright, 'game is Air Battle. First one to fall to their doom loses."

"Yeah, let's get moving." he said, irritabely.

"You good, Rai?"

"NOW you ask?!"

"Just seeing if you were still there. I was right. Okay, Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" the other two said.

The arena became air, and a giant, flat cloud they all were standing on. L.K. got on Rai.

"Gong ye tempai!" They all said.

"Rai! Get off the cloud, now!"

He went up, then asked, "Why?"

Jack fell through the cloud. "Hey! Not fair!" he quickly used his flying device to get back in the sky.

"He'll lose verrry soon." L.K. whispered to the gryphon. "Try to find what you can do."

"Like what?"

"Use your wings, anything you feel'll work."

He aimed his wings at Jack, and flapped them really fast, gusts of wind coming down, making Jack go farther down.

"Good. You're better than I thought."

Raimundo liked the praise. He then opened his beak, and a blast of air hit Jack, and he strted to spiral down.

"Cool. I'll finish this." she jumped in the air, and darkness came around her bunched up hands. "True Darkness!" the darkness came from her hands, and homed onto Jack, and did the final blows.

"Not fair!!!" he called, falling, and lost.

The area became the Grand Canyon again. The others arrived at that moment, seeing Rai normal human again, holding the two Wu.

"Wow, Rai! You're...better looking than before." Kimi said.

"Except for the diamond shaped grayness in his hair." Omi mumbled.

L.K. rolled her eyes.

"Um...well...I couldn't have done it...without L.K." he said, looking down.

"Thank you for acknowledging that, can we go home now?" L.K. said, going over to Ami. "A., I'm telling you now, these guys are hopeless."

"I agree sis. I agree." she smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: And that's the end of chapter 5. Ah, these ideas keep coming, I've already got...wow, I just don't know where these ideas for fanfics come from. Though, most of them mainly have L.K. and Rai, and I'm sure not much people would enjoy it, would they...? .

L.K.: You worry too much. -.-


	6. Epilogue

**That night...**

L.K. was sitting, back against the outside of the housing of the kitchen, inside Ami was being praised for her cooking, which L.K. would admit _was_ good. She sighed. She had this feeling in her, one she had only felt once, then lost. It was something darkness should never feel. She heard someone. "If it's Omi, I dare you to say something stupid about Rai, and I'll kick your head again."

"Ohh, so _that's_ how he got the bruise."

L.K. stiffened: Rai was there.

"Can I sit down?"

"Uh...sure?" she said, calming down, and then said in a more 'L.K.' tone,"You really don't need to ask. It's like you're asking if you were allowed to use free will."

Rai just looked at the night sky. "Yeah..whatever. Um...why did you let Jack go after it? Was it a plan?"

"You're basically asking if da Vinci wanted to paint. _Yes_, Rai. I did it...so you could be human before...the others saw you." she said.

"So...you actually _care_ about someone?"

"What's your guess?"

"I like you, too."

"Nice...to...know." she smiled, for the first time for three months.

"Yeah..."

Darkness wasn't supposed to have this feeling, espiecially towards the wind, but it happened anyways, _love_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glitch: Crappy ending, but that's what I thought of. It's the end of the story, yep, I ended it early so I could start my next fanfic, which I charish more than this one, for some reason .

I reaaallllyyyy hope someone read and enjoyed the whole thing. Really.

P.S. This isn't the last of L.K. and Ami, oh, boy, NO. They're coming back verrrryyy soon. ;D


End file.
